Where Loyalties Lie
by DesiredDez
Summary: Its 5th century Europeans vs.Norsemen in a tale following Hiccup&friends a year after establishing peace with dragons.The viking Chieftains have been called to gather. Worlds collide as Dragon, Jane, and their mysterious companion wash up on Berk's shores. One asking for peace, the other for blood.
1. Prologue

**Authors Notes**

**Hello and thankyou! For taking an interest in the story, Ive been thinking it would be an interesting crossover for a while. If you take a peek at my profile you might think this is my first fan fiction. On the contrary, I used to write many fanfictions in my pre-teens under a different pen-name on a different web site. I apologize about the wompy picture. I doodled it on the back of a document in pen, took a picture of it on my iphone, e-mailed it to my computer, and slapped color onto it on photoshop. As for the title, i just didn't want to over-complicate things. It is my most sincere hopes you, the reader, find the story fresh and entertaining. If it is, i would love to hear your thoughts so feel free to review. Much much love 3**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**It was mid-day with the sun poised high amongst a cloudless sky. It was a strange and angry, unfamiliar sun, with a radiance that pierced the eyes of its unusual guest. The grass swooshed as it parted, bending limply to the will of a hollow boy shambling through the unremarkable land. He had been passing through these sparse grasses and shrubs for days, emerged from a labyrinth of a cave close to the coast days before that, and traveled from many other places besides. Where he was going, he hadn't a clue. He was a stranger to this place, as he was to every place he had visited before. Never staying for too long, there were not many that would have met him and called him friend. **

**He was contempt with traveling alone, even preferred it now. But it hadn't always been that way. His journeying years originally began in service of a merchant trade ship. He didn't miss scrubbing decks or cleaning piss pots. Nor did he miss the fiery sting of the foreman's hand whip. But he did take a moment to remember his ocean. The spray of salty air, the blackness of its watery depths, and its violent swells; he had known it all his years. He even thought about sitting on deck with the captain's boy. Oddny would share a fine bottle of wine borrowed from his father's cabin; always bragging about a rich lass he had waiting for him on the mainland. The young traveler frowned at the memory of the older boy. **_**It's better not to get involved with others**_**.**

**Now feeling a bit light-headed, he wanted to stop, to rest against a rock and close his eyes. But he knew that if he did, he might not ever wake up again. He considered turning back, he recalled there being a dark lake with little silvery fish somewhere in the catacombs of the cave, he was quite comfortable resting there a few days or so ago. Or was that last week? Either way he doubted he could make it. He stopped only to stoop down and pick up a stick lying in the grass. Even that proved to be exhausting but he decided it would be good for walking, and so he pressed on.**

**The day went on in that fashion. The loner proceeded to wander and furrow his brow; his troubled memories his only company. It was dark, and even though he was still on his feet the boy could feel himself fade in and out of a sleep like unconsciousness from time to time. He didn't mind wandering with his eyes closed, it was already dark out and he welcomed the cool night air against his sun burnt face. It was while he was blindly walking about, the stick he had already grown accustomed to bearing weight on, gave out. He fell quite heavily to the ground. **

**He remained there. He didn't know for how long. Perhaps he even fell asleep for a little while; exhausted as he was. He dreamed of the cured meats and sweet breads he ate while serving a nobleman who lived in a cozy manor by the docks. There was a girl in the kitchens with dirty yellow hair that would smile at him and sneak him and extra roll of bread when he passed through. It made him hungry just to think about it. It wasn't a bad place; he tended to the stables and helped around the kitchens most times. To think about it felt like a life time ago. He almost forgot what he was like before he let his shaggy black hair grow out into a tangled nest, before his cheeks were sallow from hunger, and in those times he still had his hammer, his shield, and his fur pelts. He could almost feel the warm coarse hair of the old goat fur he used to sleep under on cold nights in the stables. He missed the pelt; it had been soft when old Runa gave it to him. Remembering it, he combed his fingers through the grass comparing it to the memory. **

**Actually, the two were surprisingly alike. He rolled, grass brushing against his cheek; the dirt was cool and smelled nice with rich earthy notes. He opened his eyes. **_**Was the grass always this green?**_** He wasn't sure if he could quite make out the shade but he pushed himself up. Full of hope, he strained his eyes to peer out into the darkness. It might be early dawn but he could just make out the forms of thin trees; he could see the shadow of a rocky mountain. **

**It took a few hours before he found a spring to wash in, close to the jutting mountain of stone. He was foraging for food near the base when a burst of orange and red flashed illuminating the depths of a cave hidden up in the rock. The boy got low and took cover, peering through tall reeds as he heard voices. Predominantly all he could hear was a joyful shrill of laughter, as it got closer he realized it belonged to a girl. **

**As they approached he could hear her speaking enthusiastically, "…yes! His face was as red as a tomato! He was stomping about the courtyard demanding to know whom among us had done it! Jester might have been laughing at the spectacle but I hadn't a clue so I said, Gunther, what on earth are you going on about? And he insisted that it had to be one of us, demanding that we take care of it before training tomorrow or Sir Theodore would hear of it. To which he then turned around and stomped off and no one has seen him since. As if it isn't enough that he's just about as delightful as a pair of studded knickers. Now im afraid hes beginning to make about as much sense."**

**An older man began to chuckle, the conversation getting clearer as the couple approached the mouth of the cave. "Well believe it or not, I have a story about that," the man began, "remember how last week I couldn't get one decent nap in the castle grounds without being disturbed by a flashing light in my eyes?"**

"**Yes I remember you mentioning it…I thought that had stopped?"**

"**Well it started up again! And wouldn't you believe it, I woke up yesterday and saw your boy, Gunther-"**

**The girl's voice quickly rose, "Excuse me, **_**my**_** boy?"**

**"I'm only joking! What I meant to say was, Gunther; on his way to training, in that damned-"**

**"C'mon, no cursing, please." The girl interrupted again.**

"**I can and will do so if I wish! But for the sake of finishing the story, and if it will keep you from so rudely interrupting again, I will try to refrain. I continue- He was standing in that impeccable armor of his, grinning like a half-wit while standing in the sun flashing light in my eyes. Only this time I wasn't really sleeping. I saw him right before he ran off! That little weave must have a death wish, no one pulls a prank on me for a week; much less disturb my naps and gets away with it. So last afternoon I snuck hot tar in his oil can right before he goes to polish his armor and-"**

"**Oh no!"**

"**Oh no? Oh no, I'm **_**never**_** going to properly finish my story!"**

**"Well, you don't have to! I cant believe this! So it was you then? Maggots, this is terrible! We have to hurry back before training this morning or he'll put the blame on me to Sir Theodore!"**

"**Hey now, you said no cursing! Wait a minute - I don't see why you are so worried? I was the one who pulled the prank after all; just tell them it was me. Anyway, I thought you would find it funny!"**

"**No! Don't you understand? You are **_**my**_** friend, so that kind of makes me responsible for you! Oh man; and I really thought it might have been Jester! That means Gunther's armor is still a mess. We have to clean it! Please we have to get back before-!" **

"**Alright, alright! I don't know why you short-lives are always in such a hurry. I'll give you a ride back and we will get there with time to spare. We can always come back and do some cave exploring another time, I suppose. Come on, let's go." **

**Peeking above the grasses the boy caught a glimpse of movements coming out into the open by the mouth of the cave. There were the darkened figures of a great large lizard and slender girl with a mass of red hair clambering up its side. They took off, a black shadow soaring into the waking dawn. The boy could hear the beating of great leathery wings against the air. For the first time in years the boy welcomed lively feelings of nostalgia, adrenalin, and anticipation as they washed over him; looking upon the great beast shrink into the distance. **_**How strange, to see such a familiar sight in a place like this.**_

**A shiver crept up the boys back as he decided there was no time for rest. This was a sign from the gods, meant only for him and he would not hesitate to follow after his chance for redemption.**


	2. Chapter 1 Astrid

**Authors Notes: Hello! So, I realize, the Prologue may have thrown you off a little bit. It was a gamble to open up with an original character's POV but i figured it was ok since it was only meant to set the tone of the over all story. In this chapter I try to mention most of the major characters from Berk, establish their role and relationships, and also describe the setting. As far as the cartoon goes, it is slow with giving us an idea of how the viking teens interact with each other excluding Hiccup so i wanted to capitalize on that a little. And one more thing, when i watched the movie, Astrid's romance with Hiccup came off as totally unbelievable. I dont have a personal mission to break them up but I like the drama so sorry all you AstridxHiccup fans, their relationship may be on the rocks for a while XD love love love and review 3**

* * *

**ASTRID**

**The heat from the forge felt warm and inviting to the slender blond girl as she approached the resident blacksmith, one of her skull adorned spaulders in hand. A hulking peg-legged man with horned helm turned to her flashing a welcoming smile, "Ah, Astrid! What brings you here so soon after first meal? It's rare to see any of Hiccup's friends here this time of day, aren't you kids usually training up in the arena?"**

**Astrid rolled her eyes, "Yeah right, with Hiccup flying about seeing to the whole island? He hardly has time for The Academy anymore."**

**The burly blacksmith smiled and shook his head as he screwed on a prosthetic hammer to his right arm, "You know Astrid, with Stoick and Spitelout off meeting with the other Viking Chieftains; Hiccup is working hard to keep everything running smoothly. You know him; he just wants to make Stoick and the people here on Berk proud."**

**Turning the spaulder over in her hands the young warrior reluctantly nodded. Gobber was right of course. Who better to remind her how everything the Chief's son did was always with noble intent? Having taken Hiccup as an apprentice when the boy was young, Gobber had been like a second father figure. Astrid's mouth settled into a hard line. She couldn't even remember her father. Like any Viking, she knew he was fond of raids. Only, one day he left and never came back. Astrid was too young to have any lasting memories of the man and her mother always disregarded questions about him and his whereabouts. She couldn't quite place how she felt about it; maybe she didn't feel anything at all. All she could think of was how she never really had a father. Hiccup had Gobber, and Stoick. Was she jealous? **

**Astrid rarely had resons to envy others. Last she could remember experiencing jealousy was when the 'old Hiccup' suddenly became 'Dragon Charmer Prodigy Hiccup' over the course of a few days. Last year during their Dragon training with Gobber, Hiccup would constantly get cornered by a dragon, the situation looking dire, and suddenly the dragon would be happily subdued. In those days Astrid prided herself in her agility and dragon slaying prowess. She was tough, strong, independent, virtually unstoppable; all the qualities prided by generations of Vikings. And Hiccup, frankly, she never really noticed him before. He always used to flop about making a mess of things. So when the tribe chose him best in training it vexed and infuriated her. She knew she was upset that someone like Hiccup was besting her. A feeling she was becoming more and more familiar with as of late.**

"**Did you want me to fix that up for you?" Gobber was looking at the piece of armor in her hands. **

**Astrid handed it over quickly," Yeah, it's got a dent right there, see?"**

**Gobber inspected the dent, went to an anvil and got to work, "I can take care of that. How did it get so damaged?" Maybe it was because comparing herself to Hiccup exasperated her, but Astrid took some time to look outside before she would reply. Stormfly, her dragon, was lazily flying above the arena. Astrid told the blue Nadder there wouldn't be any training; she could do whatever she wanted, so why was she still hanging around the arena? **_**What does that dragon have, feathers for brains?**_

"**She's strong-willed, just like her Rider." Gobber chimed as he struck his hammer-arm against steel. **

"**Yeah," Astrid brushed her long bangs from her face and plopped down on top a barrel nearby. "I guess she is…restless... I know just how she feels. Last week, when Hiccup couldn't make it to training, I wanted to get the other Riders together for some practice flight formations and combat simulations. I just couldn't stand to sit around and not train anymore, I mean, were Vikings. We have to be on top of our game! Especially when winter is nearing and the season for Raiding is near - they should be now even! And when Stoick returns I want the Academy to be ready to show him were ready to be true vikings. But when I tried to get everyone started no one wanted to cooperate. Snotlout insisted he only had time to practice weapons combat, Fishlegs didn't even show up, and Ruffnut and Tuffnut complained that if Hiccup didn't come to training no one should have to, as if they had better things to do. There was yelling about who wanted to do what, which became an argument about who gets to decide when Hiccup isn't around, which led into one big brawl… I was fighting with Tuffnut and Snotlout when Ruffnut came around and got me in the shoulder- used her helmet for bludgeoning."**

**Smiling wryly Astrid looked up at the sky and spotted Toothless flying high up in the clouds. "It's funny," she continued, "Ruffnut could never even touch me before. Maybe she's gotten better; she's always got her brother for a sparring partner after all." Astrid waved up at Hiccup's black Nightfury, wondering if his rider could see her. She thought about stepping outside so she could be more visible. Gobber suddenly exclaimed loudly, holding Astrid's armor up while admiring his handy work.**

"**Well, its as good as new! Here you go Astrid, all fixed up and ready for the next bludgeoning." Gobber snorted at his joke. Astrid hardly took notice as Hiccup and his dragon flew out of sight, she was disappointed to see them go. Hobbling over, Gobber lifted the spaulder to Astrid's respective shoulder and began fastening it as he took on a gentle tone, "You two have gotten pretty close. Don't be down Astrid, I'm sure if you talked to him, told Hiccup how your feeling-"**

**Astrid briskly stood up shaking her head, " What do you mean? Tell him what? Like, like that I miss him? I don't. It's just - he's taking on too many responsibilities. He can't even make it to the Academy anymore! I mean, what does he have to do it all alone for anyway? I mean, I know hes trying to take care of the island while his dad's away but even Stoick the Vast has Spitelout to help him out. Stormfly and I are just as capable of running errands and helping around, why don't we get to help out?"**

**Gobber laughed sharply, "Ha! That's more like it! Why not? I'm sure the lad could use all the help he can get!"**

**Astrid mulled that over in her head for a bit then gave a determined smile, "Yeah, all right. Well, in that case, I'm going to go get Stormfly and we're going to help Hiccup and Toothless with island whether he likes it or not." She thanked the old blacksmith for fixing her armor, and then took her leave of the forge. Without any way to call her dragon down to her, Astrid would have to walk to the Academy if she wanted to get a ride from Stormfly. On her walk Astrid reassured herself that she was just experiencing boredom. She and Stormfly had been too idle,once Hiccup set them on a few tasks she was sure they'd all be back to normal. **

**The townspeople went about the day just the same as usual, some of them taking a moment to greet Astrid as she walked by. The Isle of Berk and its denizens, the Hairy Hooligan Tribe, were formidable and proud. Its people deeply steeped in devotion to their long standing Viking traditions and love of everything sturdy and harsh. Astrid shared that love, for Berk, the oval island she had called her home for all of her sixteen years. She loved its tall mountains, great rock arches and cliffs, and lush forests. She treasured the town overlooking the ocean. The town had many buildings, including the Great hall, Gobber's blacksmithing forge which now doubled as dentistry, the store houses, barns, and houses all leading down a slope to the Dragon Training Academy/ alternate Arena. Now she even appreciated the dragons of Berk, which used to be a major pest problem, a problem that was now remedied with Hiccup's successful resolve to coexist with the creatures. **

**People were calling Hiccup's movement revolutionary, and it was a revolution Astrid had firmly supported from the moment she felt the thrill of flying on the back of his dragon Toothless. Looking about, Astrid could see that Berk was quickly changing, in only a year it had gone from dragon-obstinate to dragon-accommodating. There were perches for dragons to rest on; new armor and weapons used for dragon riding, Thawfest dragon events, and the dragons were even generating new jobs for the Vikings. Never did she think it was possible, but Burk and its people were becoming peaceful.**

**As she passed by the Great Hall, a great cacophony voices flooded from inside. It was so loud that she almost didn't hear the distinctive snickering behind her. "Going to try and find your boyfriend, Astrid?" Ruffnut was smiling gleefully as she approached Astrid, standing in her path. **

"**I'm going to the Academy. Unlike you and your lug-nut for brains twin, **_**I**_** actually care about being a productive member of society."**

"**Really?" Ruffnut frowns at that comment and looked at Astrid with stipulation, "If you say so Astrid," then she folded her arms across her chest, opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it. She idly circled her rival, laughing before starting again, "How's the shoulder? I got you pretty good last week if I remember right." **

**Ruffnut was the last person Astrid wanted to see, she found herself contemplating shoving the tall girl out of her way. Every moment that went by she could feel the frustration building as she watched Ruffnut circle her like a vulture, " I don't have time for this. Get out of my way Ruffnut, or I might just **_**seriously**_** hurt you."**

**Ruffnut's amused expression suddenly hardened, her raspy voice dropping along with her mood, "I **_**seriously**_** doubt it Astrid. If you were gonna hurt me, you would have done it already." She paused for a moment to critically look at the shorter fair-haired girl. "Pfft, I've been thinking. Your going soft."**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**I mean, you used to be the toughest Viking out of all of us, and now. I don't know, now I hear you're crying to Gobber about how much you miss Hiccup. It's pathetic. Especially, when Hiccup is the only one stepping up to get things done around here. No wonder no one follows your leadership anymore." **

**Astrid's jaw dropped, "What the hell is **_**that**_** supposed to mean?... Wait, how do you know what Gobber and I were talking about?" She paused," Have you been following me?" She couldn't believe her ears, "I don't believe this; you can't be serious. It was only a year ago you and Tuffnut and all the others were laughing and making jokes about Hiccup. And now he's your **_**leader**_**?"**

"**Uh-oh, whoa! Cat fight!," Ruffnut's more infuriating double, Tuffnut, had appeared cheering from the Main Hall's stairs. "Come on Astrid, hit her! Hey Ruff, do that thing where you beat Astrid with your helmet again! I thought that was hilarious last time!"**

**His sister gave him a sharp look before she turned her attention back to the heated argument, "We may have made some jokes about him, but you were there too Astrid and you were laughing right alongside the rest of us! Maybe even more than us, since you're so superior to him and **_**everyone**_** else. Maybe you don't remember always complaining about how he should stay put and keep quiet. Yeah, we made fun of him a lot, but mostly because none of use wanted to be the odd one out. We were following **_**your**_** example, and you looked down on everything he did, until he found Toothless, and suddenly you did a complete 180 and went against everything you ever stood for. Now, Hiccup may not have a love for total demolition like Tuff and I, he's not a braniac like Fishlegs, and will probably never be as physically fit as Snotlout. He's not the perfect Viking like you, but at least he cares about everyone enough to give them a chance. He has integrity and a purpose, one that is actually making Berk a better place. And you should really consider yourself lucky that he still hasn't figured you out yet."**

"**Figured **_**what **_**out? What are you talking about?"**

"**Everyone else might have forgotten who you are, but I haven't. I remember how happy you were. Happy that everyone just **_**loved**_** you; because you always had to be the fastest, the strongest, you just had to be the best. My brother and Snotlout, Fishlegs and me, we all thought you were so great. But you never really cared about the rest of us, you never offered to train with us or help any of us out. You wanted everyone to know that could do anything alone and still be miss perfect. Sure, I'll admit that's what we all worshiped you for. Until we realized, you were only looking out for yourself."**

"**That is **_**not**_** true!"**

"**It **_**is**_**. It is true, Astrid! Do you even know how many times I tried to be-friend you? I actually used to think it would be pretty easy for us to get along seeing as how you and I are the only two girls our age on the whole island. Man, I can't even count how many times I've tried talking to you, grouping up with you for training, sitting with you in the Hall; but you never even gave me a chance. You just assume I'm completely incompetent, like my brother!" Tuffnut tried to interject, taking obvious offense but his sister didn't stop to listen. "You are selfish, controlling, and completely power-hungry! That's **_**exactly,**_** why the moment you realized Hiccup had real potential-"**

"**You think I like Hiccup because of the dragons? **_**That is not why!**_**" **

_**"No Astrid, I think you like Hiccup because of the power, and if not then what? What made you warm up to him so quickly**_**?"**

**Astrid hesitated; she couldn't put it into words. She never bothered to ask herself that before. Ruffnut nodded knowingly, "That's what I thought, it's because-"**

**Astrid couldn't listen to Ruffnut running her mouth at her anymore, she reached out and grabbed a fistful on the squabbling girl's long blonde hair; her grip fortified by the firm braid, she twisted and brought Ruffnut's head down against the ground hard. Kneeling over her, Astrid used her free hand to grab Ruffnut's arms in an attempt to pin them. She could only grab hold of one; she started twisting it, pushing it further up, Ruffnut hollering loudly. Astrid could faintly heard someone calling out her name, telling her to stop, but she didn't care.**

** She then felt someone roughly pulling her up, she tried to get them off. She succeeded in jabbing her elbow into them, "It's **_**me**_** Astrid, **_**stop it**_**!" ****She recognized that voice. **

_**Hiccup?**_** She stopped long enough let him pull her up. Then Hiccup and Tuffnut got Ruffnut up out of the dirt, they all towards Astrid. She was at a loss for words, she looked around; Toothless, Fishlegs, and his Gronckle Meatlug were standing by the Great Hall's doors. Hiccup was staring at her bewildered, "Astrid, **_**what**_** has gotten **_**into**_** you?" Behind him the Jorgenson boy was inspecting his twin sister's arm. Hiccup touched his bottom lip; his fingers came away wet with blood, looking at it he frowned.**

"**Hiccup, what are you doing here? H-How long have you been there?"**

"**Fishlegs came and found me. He said there was an argument getting way out of hand."**

"**Fishlegs?" She didn't remember seeing him during the argument but it didn't matter now. She tried to explain things, " Its Ruffnut, shes the one that ****came after **_**me**_**."**

"**I know." He looked at her matter-of-factly.**

"**You do?"Astrid was very confused.**

"**Yes, Astrid. I **_**asked**_** her to find you for me."**

"**What?" Astrid scrunched up her nose, "Why would you ask **_**her**_**?"**

**"Well,** **I didn't exactly ask, she volunteered to go get you while Tufnutt and I transported logs from the forest with our dragons." Hiccup could tell Astrid didn't understand so he explained," the twins came up to me last week and asked me if I needed any help around the island. I admit I was a but skeptical about heir offer at first but i figure it could save me the energy of having to take care of their messes if i keep them busy."**

"**Wait, the twins _offered_ to help you?" Astrid wondered if she was hearing right.**

**Tuffnut gave Astrid a dirty look, "Yeah, well, I guess we got bored or something. So what?." **

"**What about last week when I tried to get everyone together at the Academy? You guys didn't even want to train. You said you shouldn't have to if Hiccup didn't."**

**This time Ruffnut replied, hugging one arm close to her body, "For Thor's sake, Astrid. Do you **_**ever**_** listen to anyone but yourself? What we said was - if Hiccup couldn't be there to train, then none of us should be."**

**Hiccup looked at the two blonds nervously, "Just a minute, you guys. Listen, I appreciate you helping me out, but I didn't mean for you to completely stop training on my account. If I knew you guys were still getting together for training I would have wanted you to go." Hiccup took a step closer to Astrid, "Thank you, Astrid, for trying to keep the Academy going, unfortunately I don't think that's going to be possible until my dad gets back to take care of things again. I've been getting pretty overwhelmed with all the errands that pile up around here. The twins make a pretty good team when they want to and if they are still willing I think ill still need them around for a bit." Hiccup smiled at the two and they nodded back agreeably. "Fishlegs has been out helping his dad catch crabs on Wreakers Reef, they'll be off on another trip first thing tomorrow. Obviously Snotlout's dad left with mine, so he's been busy helping his mom out with his brothers and sisters. I couldn't bring myself to bother any of you for help before, but all your hard work and dedication has really meant a lot to me. I know you have probably been busy, Astrid, but I would be really grateful if you could help me and the twins out with-"**

"**No. Thanks Hiccup, but I don't think I can help out, sorry." Astrid couldn't stand to see Hiccup standing alongside the twins after everything Ruffnut had said to her. She wanted to explain how she was just on her way to help him; she was the one who should have been helping him from the very start. She didn't know why it didn't occur to her that Hiccup was just too nice to ask for assistance. In hindsight, Astrid felt embarrassed, a little over attacking Ruffnut and for elbowing Hiccup; but mostly about her mistaking everyone's reluctance to train as insubordination. She had been under the impression they had nothing better to do; when in fact, they were all busy lending a hand to the Vikings that needed it. Until now, Astrid had only been helping herself. She wondered if Ruffnut might have had somethings right about her. **

"**I'm going home." Astrid turned to leave, and even though Hiccup tried to talk her out of it she found herself walking away from the Great Hall with all of its chaos and calamity. She returned home. Alone.**


	3. Chapter 2 Jane

**AUTHORS NOTE: So hey for anyone reading. Sorry ive had this chapter written and ready to post for a long time i just feel l can update at my leisure since there hasnt been any indication that anyone is particularly itching for updates. Im still writing just haven't felt the urge to pump anything out since there does not seem to be much of an audience. Don't fret tho, its gonna happen, over time :) Much love! and enjoy!  
**

* * *

**JANE**

** There was a distinctive cool morning sea breeze traveling through the modest town of Goodwater as Jane rushed through the streets. In recent weeks Jane had grown accustomed to air, and the town's distinctive salty scent. The settlement was teaming with the common people out of bed in the early hours for their day of labor. There were merchants, farmers, and men who worked in the quarries, rope-makers, and seamstresses. Most of all, there were sailors and fishermen heading down to the docks. Some carried barrels of herring to the salt and smoke houses. Smoked fish and Kippers were Kippernium's main export for which it was named after. Jane followed them to a very familiar smoking shed down by the wharf, one which her friend Pepper's mother was known to work in. Jane, being a little later than usual, found the dark-haired woman happily chatting with an equally dark-haired boy who was setting down a large bundle of wood stocks for fire. To look at them one might think they could be mother and son.**

"**Good, that's perfect. Ok Oddny, now these fish will be for the castle so we must cold smoke them for flavor."**

**The boy nodded, "No problem Aunt Salter." **

**Jane smiled, she was happy that the two seemed to be getting along. Her idea to have him pose as the lady's nephew in order to allow him to work and hide in plain sight amongst the villagers was one neither he nor Pepper was originally fond of. But he seemed to enjoy it well enough, and after some time Pepper seemed to warm up to him as well.**

"**Good morning, sorry I'm a little late Missus Salter!" Jane approached the two, offering a small basket of baked goods to the older women, per usual. "From Pepper, for you and your husband. Baked apples today, they took a bit long which is why I'm running a bit late. Where is Mister Salter, by the way?"**

**The woman smiled warmly taking the basket and glancing at its contents, "Oh dear, you just missed him! He went off to load the ships already. How is my sweet Verbena?"**

"**Just fine, or as she would say top-table!" Jane giggled, "Busy as ever in the kitchens."**

"**Oh I do hope that girl is getting enough sleep, managing a whole kitchen on her own at such an age is so much work. I still can't see why she wouldn't let Oddny help out with the cooking; he's proven to be a very capable assistant!"**

"**Pepper loves the kitchens, and besides she really likes to personally oversee everything when it comes to the food." Jane half-lied.**

"**Well everyone here at the smokehouse are glad to have him. You should have been here He's wicked fast at cleaning and splitting the fish. ," she smiled, "Speaking of…Oddny, I certainly don't need two baked apples all to myself. You're welcome to have one come noontime. They are very good; my daughter's cooking is fit for a king!" The woman joked as she set the basket down on a small table and turned around to start hanging the herring over the smoke, humming merrily.**

**Kneeling over the fire Oddny sighed and muttered, "Thank you Aunt Salter, but I doubt your daughter would appreciate a lowly wasp like me eating her precious food."**

**Without turning around the women's humming momentarily paused, "I'm sorry dear boy, what was that?"**

**Jane huffed, knowing well that the foreign boy was severely lacking in manners. She leaned towards him; with a quick push of her hand she shoved the back of his head over and into the smoke that was now billowing out from the smoldering wood. In turn, he received a face full of acrid smoke. Oddny glared at Jane as he choked out a more suitable reply to the kinder older woman, "nothing ma'm, I was just saying that I would very much appreciate an apple, thank you." **

**Jane snickered as she sat next to Oddny who was now in a very sour mood. "Find that funny, coppertop?" He shot at her as he composed himself.  
**

**Jane was a little annoyed at him using one of Dragon's more maddening nicknames for her, but she refused to give him the satisfaction of acknowledging it, "Looks to me you've been getting along pretty well around here. And I see you've cut your hair as well."**

**Oddny scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah, well, the missus insisted it wasn't proper for a young man to have a 'messy bird's nest' on his head. Her words."**

**Jane thought she could see a tinge of redness to his face, "What is this? You actually **_**allowed**_** Pepper's mother cut it herself?"**

**The color deepened, "… and brush it…yeah," he said grudgingly. **

**Jane tried to stifle a bout of laughter as she imagined Missus Salter grooming a brooding Oddny. "Spoiling you isn't she?" She teased smartly.**

"_**Enough,**_**" he quickly changed the subject, "Did you come here to annoy me, or did you come with news? Just how long am I supposed to hide out here in this smelly port-town? When will I get my audience with your king? I thought you said you were a knight? Don't you see the man every day? It has been weeks already and I am growing impatient."**

**"Patience, you will see the king soon," there it was, another lie.**

"**Really?" He seemed reasonably hesitant to believe her, "Did you mention me to your king?"**

"**Well… no." Jane shuffled a woodchip around with her shoe, "he has been away on a hunting trip with Sir Ivan and-"**

"_**Again**_**? I thought you said he was on a hunt last week?"**

**Jane ran a hand across her brow, she hadn't realized how warm the smoke house had gotten, "Well, yes. He was. But, then he returned and heard about the elusive garden thief and now he and the other knights are out on a man hunt!" She nodded, pleased at her quick wit, "but don't worry, they won't think to search in the town. They believe you ran off into forests. Give it a bit more time and they will eventually forget about the whole thing; then I will arrange an appointment for you with the King." She smiled at him reassuringly. **

**From the look on his face, Jane could tell Oddny was disappointed, "Doesn't your king have better things to do then go on all these hunts? I don't have forever you know? I wasn't sent here to salt fish and make fires."**

**"And exactly **_**why**_ **_were_ you sent here, Oddny?" Jane sincerely wanted to know, but he would never tell her. She had tried time and time again to ask him, but to no avail. The boy was as stubborn as a donkey. This time he merely ignored her and grew silent, focusing on his task at hand. **

**"Have it your way then, I'll see you later this evening," she stood up to leave, Oddny made no acknowledgment but she knew he would be available. She waved goodbye to the Missus and was back on the main path to Kippernum Castle. She walked slowly, heavily burdened by her thoughts. She wanted to figure out a way to make Oddny tell her more about his purpose in the kingdom before she revealed him to the King. So far, since the day they had met, all he had confessed was that he arrived in the kingdom with a message but insisted it was for the King's ears only.**

**Oddny had come into the kingdom under unusual circumstances after Gunther had found the scruffy boy while surveying Rake's garden. He was uprooting and eating turnips there. Even half-starved as he was, he proved to give Gunther a lot of trouble apprehending him. The thief and young knight made a mess scuffling about in the vegetable patches. Eventually Smithy heard the commotion and together with Gunther they overpowered the dark-haired stranger. **

**At that time, the king really was gone on a hunt. The young prince Cuthbert had turned eleven and instead of suffering another dreary party he insisted on going out on his first hunt. Usually only one knight would accompany a hunting party so that the other could keep an eye on the castle; but Gunther was knighted last year. Now the castle could allow for both Sir Theodore and Sir Ivan to accompany them. Their departure was on short notice, and as it turned out, Sir Ivan had forgotten to give Gunther the keys to the dungeon. So Smithy and Gunther settled for shackling the boy in an unused tower room.**

**Jane and Dragon had missed all the excitement. Earlier in the evening they had snuck out to look at dragon runes in Dragon's cave. When Jane returned to the castle grounds, Jester excitedly relayed the night's events to her. And later, when she ran into Smithy he told her that Gunther tried to interrogate the prisoner, but the ruffian refused to talk. Later that day, after she was finished tutoring the princess in Italian she went down to the kitchens for a snack. **

**Pepper had just walked in, throwing down a tray into the wash basin and scrubbing furiously. Jane asked her what was bothering her. It turned out the Queen and Jane's mother paid the boy a visit, who continued to keep his silence even in the presence of his royal guest. Even so, the two women agreed they couldn't bear to see a boy in such a deteriorating state. The Queen ordered the prisoner be fed regularly until her husband returned. Such a request didn't sit well with Pepper, yet she carried it out dutifully. She shared Rake's dislike for the intruder on account of how he destroyed several patches of vegetables in the royal gardens that Rake tended to. In Pepper's mind the boy was as wicked as a wasp; which was a significant insult coming from her. Gunther walked in as the upset young cook complained that the no good 'wasp' didn't deserve to be fed as long as he refused to be compliant.**

"**Oh, but he has spoken Pepper." **

**The girl jumped; a little startled that someone other than Jane was in the room during her little outburst. "Oh, really? W-well what did he say?"**

** Gunther paid the shy girl no mind and turned to Jane, his hands on his waist, "Jane, come with me."**

"**Me? What is it? Is it about the prisoner? Did you want me to stand watch for guard duty?" Jane stood up ready to receive orders, albeit from Gunther.**

**"Yes, but no, Not exactly," He motioned for her to follow him. She said good bye to her frazzled friend Pepper as she hurried to match Gunther's long strides. He was clad in bits of armor and mail, heavy as it may be, it was easy for him to move in it unburdened now that he had a year to adjust to the added weight. He had grown quite tall now that he was seventeen. Yet, in most other aspects, like his pig-headedness, Gunther had yet to have matured. Jane was looking at his armor wistfully, thinking about her opportunity to prove herself knight-worthy in next year when she ungracefully stumbled right into him.**

"**Got something on your mind, Jane?"**

**Looking at his face she could tell he wasn't asking teasingly, his usual arrogant smile was nowhere to be seen. He knew something.**

"**Not, particularly. No." She couldn't imagine where he was getting at.**

"**Where were you last night when the thief arrived? You obviously weren't in your tower."**

"**I was with Dragon, why do you ask?"**

"**Yes, but w**_**here**_** were you with your over-grown lizard, Jane? Playing outside the castle walls?"**

"**We were **_**not**_** playing. But yes, we were outside castle walls. Still, I don't see how-"**

"**And did you let the stanger in?"**

"**What? No! We were off in Dragon's cave when that entire muddle happened!" Jane was insulted that he would even accuse her of letting a stranger into the castle. Still, the young knight looked at her long and hard before he let out a defeated sigh.**

"**I believe you, Jane."**

**She was shocked, "Really?"**

"**Yes, but unfortunately I think that he may have followed the two of you here."**

**Jane scoffed, "Oh, I see what you are doing. I know all too well that you are not overly fond of Dragon, and so, you are taking this opportunity to blame him and me for this mess. As always. But there is a major flaw in your accusation Gunther - How is it that Dragon and I are responsible for letting the thief in, if he was already here in Kippernum Castle grounds before we even came back? Not to mention, we didn't even open the gate since Dragon can just fly in!"**

**Gunther looked at her unhappily, "Actually, I don't think he entered the grounds last night. Which is what worries me; I think he has been hiding around outside the castle for quite a while waiting for an opportunity to slip in and hide out here. I talked to Rake and he admitted that he noticed a few things had been missing from the gardens preceding last night's events. Food stuffs like baby carrots, cabbages, and apples had been taken or tampered with. Our prisoner didn't have any of those things on his person when we caught him, but I did some looking around and I found an empty barrel behind the forge with some apples hidden away. It bothers me to think he was hiding here in courtyard for days without our noticing. Jane, tell me true, was last night the only night this week that you and Dragon left the castle?"**

**She slowly shook her head, fully understanding the consequences of their nightly escapades. As a knight's apprentice, Jane felt as if she had severely marked her honor by sneaking out in secret and leading a potential threat straight to the King and Queen's gates. She tried to hold back guilty tears, but even failed at that, as one managed to escape.**

**Gunther rigidly stepped closer to awkwardly pat her on the shoulder in attempt to be sympathetic, "I don't think Sir Ivan or Sir Theodor will be impressed with the way either of us have been handling things around here. I think we might have let the court down this time."**

**Jane had noted that he had said **_**we**_**, and was stunned to think that upon the King's return he wouldn't be throwing her under the wagon and solely blaming her for the intruder. Gunther had his moments here and there, but Jane had never thought of him to be particularly kind hearted. Yet, there he was trying to comfort her when, in all honesty, she and Dragon really were to blame.**

"**I need your help."**

**Jane wasn't sure she heard right. Had Gunther just asked her for her help? **

**She thought about pinching herself, but decided better of it,**"**You're the knight, Gunther, I'm just an apprentice. What could you possibly need **_**my**_** help with?"**

"**Getting him to talk. He's been asking for dragon riders."**

"_**What**_**? Dragon riders?" At the time Jane had never heard such a term. As far as she knew, she was the only person ever mentioned in the whole history of the kingdom to have ever ridden a dragon.**

"**Yes, as hard as it is to believe, I think that he's been waiting. I think he wants to talk to you." **

**Jane took a deep breath and a moment to compose herself. She nodded signaling that she was ready to continue, "I'll see what I can do."**

** Side by side they crossed the courtyard to a wooden door at the base of a tall tower and entered, ascending the spiraling tower steps.**


	4. Chapter 3 Hiccup

**Authors Notes: Hey everyone out there! This is your author :) Words cannot describe how happy Josephiroth & MrBgRedD have made me by following/ favoriting this month. Wow, i cant beleive i have actual readers! Lemme just tell you i was so inspired i wrote a total of 9,579 words yesterday. Yes! Ive got a plethera of CHAPTERS just waiting to be published. Lol sorry, a lot of them are Jane and The Dragon Chapters as things on Berk move a little slow until the crossing. So i pumped out a little Hiccup chappie just so we can introduce the last POV i intend on having in the story for a while. That makes it a total of four POV's. Two boys, two girls. Even enough i think, not too hard to follow i hope. Im crossing my fingers for some reviews maybe? hmmm? just maybe? Just to make sure im doing something right, if im doing something wrong tho... TELL ME! Please! Let me know that i totally effed up the timeline or if one part of the chapter was super duper hard to follow. Beleive me, i revise these chapters constantly for you guys! Anyway, i was thinkin i might release another chapter sooner than next sunday if i can get 5+ reviews, or new fav, or new follows. Just holler at me lemme know your out there! Love love love! :)**

* * *

**HICCUP**

**Hiccup always thought it would feel special to be one of those Vikings that the lady Vikings fought over. He also thought that he would never live to see the day when that would happen to him. But he turned out to be wrong on both accounts. He rubbed the back of his head in frustration, he wanted to go after Astrid but there was still much more to get done around the island. As much of an instigator as Ruffnut may be she really had toned it down recently, so Hiccup knew that Astrid must have just been in a bad mood, perhaps she was dealing with something personal. **

"**Ok gang, I think its best we just let her cool off, we still have some tasks to do so-"**

"**Uh- Uhm Hiccup?" Fishlegs interrupted, "as relieved as I am that we stopped Ruffnut and Astrid from really hurting eachother, that was not the out of hand argument I was talking about." **

**Turns out, the real problem was in The Great Hall all along. Hiccup paled when he finally noticed the yelling and clashing from outside the doors. It was a wonder how he had missed it at all. He looked at his friends Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and the dragons; inhailed, exhailed, and entered.**

**Inside Vikings were not only yelling, but an assortment of weapons and body armor was being thrown here and there, they were throwing punches and pulling at each other's beards. He heard random people shouting at one another. Things like:**

"**It's part of our Viking culture and history!"**

"**It's offensive and must come down!"**

"**- but our past!" **

"**- but the future!"**

"**Tradition!"**

"**Revolution!"**

**Finally Hiccup jumped up onto the main table of the hall and in the center of the room called for everyone's attention here. "Okay! People of Berk. As we all know my father Stoick the Vast and my Uncle Spitelout are away on an important meet with the other Viking Chieftains. Since their departure I have tried to keep the peace here, and I hope to do my best with you folks, right now. What is going on here?"**

**Someone to his left pointed up to the ceiling, "It the Gilded Dragon, its distasteful and it contradicts everything Berk now stands for. Peace with the Dragons."**

**Hiccup regarded the great golden ornament hovering above him. It was a dragon in flight with a terrifying expression on its face no doubt in reaction to the sword thrusted up into its belly, forever pinning it to the ceiling above. Hiccup had to admit, he was never fond of the Gilded Dragon, but it had been in the Great Hall for decades.**

"**Dragon slaying has been a part of our heritage for centuries! Just because we've learned to make peace with the dragons, doesn't mean we have to be ashamed of our past!" Another Viking to Hiccup's right yelled out.**

"**DRAGON REVOLUTION!" A blonde girl to his left yelled.**

"**DEATH TO THE DRAGONS!" A blonde boy to his right retorted.**

"**You guys!" Hiccup looked at Ruffnut and Tuffnut sternly; they removed themselves from the crowds.**

"**Sorry, "Tuffnut grinned peevishly, "I didn't mean it! Dragons are awesome!" **

"**They are riled up enough as it is without you guys instigating," Hiccup scolded. He turned his attention back to the upset people gathered in the Great Hall, "Okay, I'm sure if we all talked it out-"**

"**Enough talk!" A Viking on the right growled as he raised a mace over his head.**

"**We should ask the dragons what they think about it!" Another on the left shouted out. **

**The whole room went silent as attention was set on the dragons when they didn't respond the crows looked to Hiccup expectantly. "Well, I guess we could give it a shot."**

**Hiccup approached his night fury first, "Hey toothless, so, what do you think of that there figure up there." He pointed up at the Gilded Dragon, Toothless's eyes narrowed at the sight of it; he bared his teeth and flattened his 'ears'. That was an obvious negative response. As a whole, the dragons took an obvious disliking to the statue. Ruffnut and Tuffnuts's Zippleback hissed and spit and Fishlegs's Meatlug became instantly upset as she cowered near her Rider. **

"**See? The dragons don't like it, we should destroy it!" A Viking on the left.**

"**I'll destroy anyone who plans to deface that relic!" A Viking on the right.**

**Before long everyone in the hall was yelling for Hiccup to make a decision on who should get their way. He tried to tell them it would be better for them to work it out amongst one another. But they wanted a leader, a decision maker; they didn't want to decide for themselves. "You guys want me to decide? Fine, I've decided, come back tomorrow morning if you still want to know what choice I've made." **

**Most of the crowd urged him to make his statement immediately but Hiccup ignored them. He motioned for his friends to follow behind them and they left the Great Hall in only a slighter better situation than it had been before. Instead of being upset at one another the Hall was unified in an uproar about Hiccup. **_**If that's how it has to be then so be it.**_

**Fishlegs went back to the docks to prepare with his father for their next trip. Hiccup sent the twins to a rock quarry to explode big rocks into smaller ones for building materials. Then Hiccup set out to accomplish some of the many tasks on his list before the day was done. **

**After settling number of domestic disputes that not only included custody battle over a goat but also an intervention with a Viking who owned so many weapons his kids had no room to sleep in their own house; Hiccup and the twins were contracted to clean away dragon droppings around the cities' dragon perches. And through it all Hiccup knew that the day wouldn't truly be over until he returned to the Great Hall to muse over the fate of the Gilded Dragon. **

**After eating out late in the Great Hall with the twins and Snotlout, Hiccup dozed off on the table. Most Vikings left; Tuffnut went to Snotlout's place to exercise, if felt late when Hiccup woke up again. The Hall was nearly empty but Ruffnut was still sitting at the table flipping through The Book of Dragons. **

"**Read about anything interesting?"**

**Ruffnut shrugged, "I've got most of it memorized from you and Fishlegs reading it outloud so much, but I still run into words I sometimes can't pronounce or don't understand..."**

**Ruffnut had admitted to Hiccup that she couldn't read a while ago. Since then he tried to help her learn when he could. Not that he had too much time on his hands these days, but he was awake now. He came over to sit beside her on the other side of the table and went over the words with her.**

**He had been tutoring with Ruffnut for a while and lending her some of the few writings and books he had. She never wanted to tutor or be caught reading around the others though. Most of the older more traditional Vikings still couldn't read. Maybe she felt like she was going against tradition by learning. But he could tell that reading had made her confident enought to start becoming her own individual person as opposed to just a mirror of her twin.**

**Hiccup was thinking about this long after Ruffnut had gone home when Astrid walked into the Great Hall. She spotted him immediately; they were almost the only two people there. She walked directly to his table and sat down, but she didn't make any attempt to start conversation. She just looked up at the great dragon ornament above them.**

"**Sometimes I don't understand tradition." Hiccup mumbled out loud.**

**Astrid shot him a dirty look, "What isn't there to understand? Traditions preserve our culture and our heritage."**

"**Yeah, I know. But what if it's holding us back?" He thought of Ruffnut and the argument in the Hall amongst the Hooligans earlier.**

"**I used to come to the Great Hall with my dad when I was small," Astrid said wistfully, " I remember, he would toss me as high as the dragon and I would imagine that I was the Viking that pierced it there with my sword. I've heard a lot of Viking children have dreamed of that."**

"**It doesn't have to be stabbed with a sword," Hiccup suggested.**

"**We can't change who we were, Hiccup. Were Vikings! Were conquers. The Gilded Dragon represents our ability to overcome any obstacle, any opponent, no matter how impossible. Don't even think about altering her. When you used to look at her didn't you feel like anything was possible? Like the world was ours for the taking?" Astrid seemed to be speaking from personal experience.**

**For Hiccup the Gilded Dragon was a destiny he knew would never be his. The destiny of a truly fearsome Viking Warrior. Every child was expected to dream that dream, but somehow Hiccup always knew that wasn't the way for him. Almost as if she could read his thoughts Astrid reiterated her position on the matter, "Don't touch her Hiccup. This is not just dragons anymore, this is our culture. Our very way of life." She squeezed his shoulder as she used it to stand up from the great bench table, and quietly left. **

"**We can't change who we were." Hiccup repeated to himself looking up at the belly of the dragon. Then, with more resolve, he later added, "But we can change who we want to become." **


	5. Chapter 4 The Wasp

**Authors Note: Heya, another Sunday update, Hoping to make it my official day for updates. Still if you'd like some earlier ones id like to encourage you guys to fav or review or whatever. Happy reading yall :)**

* * *

**THE WASP**

**Working in the village had a way of making time pass by very quickly. A work day in the smokehouse would start before the sun rose above the horizon and the sky was still a deep indigo. Pepper's mother, the women he was required to call Aunt Salter in order to keep up appearances, only required him to labor until the early evening, but he would almost always keep on with his work until the redheaded dragon girl came to visit him. **

**It wasn't that he much cared for her visits, or that he enjoyed her stories about her monotonous life in the castle. He needed the girl to trust him enough to take him before the king. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to get on her good side. If his plan were to follow through, he would need to work with the skinny girl and her dragon knights in order to achieve his ultimate goal. But as the days went by he was growing increasingly impatient with her, and he found it difficult to withhold information about his person when she was constantly asking him about his origins and intentions. She had been very persistent since their first conversations through the door in the tower room where he had been held captive.**

**He remembered them well; as a prisoner he struggled hard against the ropes binding his hands; he was being held captive in his cold stony prison. He had been working hard to stretch the fabric of the ropes for days. His wrists felt raw and sore, but he could almost just pull one of his hands loose. He froze when he heard footsteps approaching the door expecting to hear the boy in the suit of armor, instead the voice of the dragon girl called out to him, "Prisoner, I hear you've been asking for me? So I've come."**

**He relaxed against a cool stone wall, "So you have, Jane."**

**She paused for a moment, "You know me by name?"**

"**I have seen you running about the castle with your friends. I know your name, I know their names too."**

**Another pause, he wondered if she was slow to respond because someone was with her. "What brought you to the castle?"**

"**You did."**

"**I did? I don't believe we've ever met."**

"**Not face to face perhaps, but you brought me here none the less… are you alone?"**

**There was a pause as the mulled over her reply, "No, Gunther is here with me." A cross voice which he recognized as the armored boy scolded her; he obviously wanted to stay anonymous and in secret. They argued in hushed tones, still he heard her protest, "-but we are knights! …" as the two heatedly debated on the other side of the door.**

"**Knights? Is that what you call yourselves? You and that boy? Are there others like you?"**

**Jane had started to answer but it was Gunther who answered first, "Knights are the elite warriors who have proven themselves worthy to protect the king. We guard his castle, his people, and lead his armies. There are plenty of us to crush any outside force. Don't get any ideas, prisoner."**

"**An army – really? I haven't seen one. Where are they? Away laying siege to another kingdom mounted on their dragons?" **

**Whispers were opposite of the door, it was becoming increasingly annoying; apparently the girl was getting agitated too. Their voices rose in disagreement until finally Jane had enough, "- you wanted me to talk to him, he's talking now isn't he? I'll ask him whatever I want… Prisoner! You mention dragons. What exactly do you know about them?"**

"**I know enough; they are pure destruction when wild, but with a Rider they are valuable allies. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen any wild dragons around these parts. Have you and your armies tamed all of yours?"**

"**You have wild dragons where you're from? You're saying there are other people - Riders that ride them?" She sounded excited; it seems he caught her attention. Maybe now he could get her to tell her more about her kingdoms forces.**

"**I've been many places but only two where I have seen dragons; one of them being here. I've seen you and your dragon flying about. Are your knights all Dragon Riders? If so, hasn't Gunther a dragon? I haven't seen his anywhere?"**

**This was another instance where Jane was about to speak but Gunther spoke above her, "Why are you so interested in our dragons?"**

"**Our dragons?" Jane shot.**

"**Enough Jane, I think your work here is just about done. I don't think I'll need your help anymore. Thank you, you may go now."**

"**What? Just like that? But we still haven't asked him why he's here!"**

"**I've heard enough to know that he's here measuring our forces. He wants to know our weaknesses and our strengths. He's here as a spy, Jane. He's going to report back to wherever he came from. He needs to be dealt with now." The sound of tempered steel being unsheathed rang clear with dread.**

"**What are you doing? Dealt with? Gunther, you never said anything about harming him! You- you can't do that!"**

"**I was knighted by the king himself! I have the authority to do as I see fit! Now, I suggest –no - I order you to leave! Now, Jane!" Gunther shouted firmly, his voice reverberated against the cold stone walls of the tower.**

"**Gunther, please! We don't really know anything about him. This is not what Knights are meant to do; we don't just attack like dogs. Think about this, this is a person, a real person!"**

"**Do I have to hold you for treason before this day is done Jane?"**

**After a long pause footsteps hesitatingly retreated and not too long after keys were heard rattling. The Prisoner's breathing had picked up as he overheard the knights' argument. He tried to call out for the girl to come back, "He's wrong, girl! I'm not a spy! Don't you want to know why I'm here? About the dragons? About the danger you and your kingdom are in? If you are sworn to protect the king you'd be wise to take me to him - Do you hear me?"**

"**I sent her off. But if you're feeling like talking now, I'd be happy to listen. You say you're here to warn my King. Now, I think that is a horse-shit lie, but if you were telling the truth I'd want to know- Who sent you and what's this about Kippernium being in danger?" Gunther stood in the doorway armed with forged steel in hand. **

**The two looked at each other in silence. Taking offence, Gunther approached menacingly, gripping his sword hilt hard and swiftly attacked. The prisoner scrambled against the wall to his feet just fast enough to dodge an attack aimed for his head. The sword sang against the stone as both boys felt a rush of adrenalin. **

**Gunther gripped the hilt tighter, "I wouldn't stop talking if I were you. Now, that was just a warning, you won't evade the next one so- TALK!" **

"**You can't attack me; your queen wants me unharmed!"**

"**My Queen is kind and soft-hearted; she sees you and takes pity on you because she thinks you're a child. But you're no child, you're a foreign menace."**

"**I may be a stranger; I can understand why you and your friends would be nervous around outsiders. But I don't think you should harm me. I'm something like your prince where I come from."**

**Gunther scoffed, he stepped up and grabbed a handful of the prisoner's dirty hair, "DON'T – lie to me. Your no highborn, nobility doesn't sneak around and steal food, they don't travel alone without any protection, and they have better sense then to disobey Knights and Queens when they are ordered to speak. You must take me for a fool. Even our royal fool has more sense then you. I know what you are, you're a fugitive. You're running away from something or someone – maybe they want you dead. Well guess what, you're not making any friends here either."**

"**It's the truth, and if you harm me there will be others. I came here in good will. I never made a move to harm any of your people, but if I die my people will come here and they will avenge me and tear down your precious kingdom."**

**The Knight's glare turned dark, "Now, that sounded like a threat. I don't think anyone will come for you but if they do, then let them come…" He threw the prisoner out into the center of the room his sword swinging out at his opponent's belly. The prisoner made a quick move to roll but cried out in pain. Before Gunther could swing again the boy regained his footing and charged at him slamming his right shoulder into Gunther and bringing him against the wall. The force shocked the young knight and by incident he dropped his sword. Gunther wanted to lunge for it but the prisoner grabbed his arms and pinned him against the wall, his hands somehow freed of the ropes. **

"**You- how long?" The knight grew red in the face, realizing in hindsight that he failed to make sure the prisoner was secure. The two boys struggled against one another, the prisoner desperately trying to keep the knight's arms pinned. Gunther saw a cut on his enemy's right arm and wrestled his arms free long enough to strike him there with all his strength. The boy yelped in pain and staggered long enough to allow Gunther to bring his knee up hard into the prisoners gut. He crumpled to the floor as Gunther dove for his sword. The prisoner's mind raced as he tried to think of a way to defend himself. He picked up a large stone on the floor nearby that had broken free of the wall from their earlier scuffle. Before Gunther had turned around he smashed it against the back of his head and Gunther fell heavily to the ground.**

**The fallen knight was lying still on the ground as he walked over, looking down on him, "You shouldn't have attacked me," the prisoner said as he took a breath of relief and kicked Gunther's sword from his hand. As he turned the knight over his arm throbbed, "I'm guessing this is the first time your sword has spilt blood."**

**Gunther groaned incomprehensively, the prisoner paid no mind. "You call yourself a warrior but you're still green, untested, and weak. You're brave, I'll give you that, but you chose the wrong day to be so bold. Now you've hurt my feelings, injured my arm, and made an attempt on my life." **

**Gunther's head rolled back in forth as he tried to regain consciousness, it was distracting so he grabbed the knight's face firmly in one hand as he still held the stone in the other. Kneeling over him the prisoner asked, "I have a question for you. Have you ever killed a man before, Gunther?"**

**The fallen knight looked up struggling to focus on the eyes of the boy looming on top of him and managed to admit a small, "no." The prisoner let the stone down and roll out of his hand he got up, Gunther sighed in relief.**

"**I knew it. I knew you couldn't kill me. Knew you never killed a man. But I have something to admit also," the prisoner walked idly and bent down to pick up the Gunther's sword," - I have."**

**Sword in hand he turned to end the pretentious knights' life, but before he could even lift the sword over his head something barreled into him, trying to knock him to the ground. She was too light to have much of an impact and he found himself holding the redheaded girl against the wall firmly by her collar. "D-don't kill him." She pleaded.**

"**Why shouldn't I? You heard him, he wanted to kill me!"**

"**Gunther doesn't always go the right way about it, but he just wants to protect the kingdom." She choked.**

"**Some good a greenhorn like him will do for your kingdom... What about you? Are you going to try to kill me too?" He waited for her so answer but he realized that he now had her by her neck and was probably squeezing too hard. She wasn't even struggling against him as she looked at him defiantly barely managing to breathe. He shoved her away in disgust. "You knights are a persistent bunch. Draw your sword, girl." He positioned himself to fight her.**

**She nervously drew her sword, "You would fight me, even though I'm a girl?" Her voice was raspy and wavered nervously.**

"**Where I come from we don't discriminate. Come at me if you want to defend your comrade."**

**Her mouth set in a firm line and she lunged at him with her strange sword, he blocked. Their swords met with a clang and he pushed her back putting force behind his own weapon. He swung wide at her, she nimbly dodged. She was faster and more learned at sword play than he, she danced about him but she could not hope to parry his powerful attacks with such a light sword. The prisoner soon realized that he could not hope to best her in swordsmanship. His attacks were too slow and predictable however powerful. Soon Jane found an opening to attack, she jabbed at him and he clumsily rushed to block. She quickly jabbed again putting her opponent on the defensive. He smiled, "Your fast Jane, and smart, you know you can't take me head on. Yet, you've had a few opportunities to nick me here and there, what are you waiting for? Do you want me to kill you?" He swung backhanded down at her feet and she quickly hopped over, a predictable move, with his other hand he shoved her head and sent her sprawling back. She fell next to her injured companion Gunther, he was unconscious. Jane propped herself on one elbow, head down and trying to steady her breathing, her weapon was beside her but she didn't bother to take it up.**

**The prisoner frowned, "Is that all you got?" He rose is sword again, disappointed. Jane picked up her head to look at him, a slight smirk on her face as she hurtled the same rock from earlier at her opponents face. It landed and hit him soundly on his forehead, his vision when white with a flash of pain but he still stood on his feet. When the moment passed he saw that the point of Jane's sword was poised at his throat. He slowly raised his sword at level to hers. They stood their ground. **

"**What is your name prisoner?" She inquired.**

**He laughed, a short outburst, and smiled, "Oddny."**

"**You're pretty strong Oddny, for a half-starved prisoner. This is obviously not your first duel; you could easily kill me just landing one of those attacks. I may be faster but you only have to keep me still like you did Gunther to end this. Yet, instead of grabbing hold of me and finishing this, you pushed me away. What are you waiting for? Do you want us to kill each other?"**

**Oddny looked at her, eyes smiling down at her in amusement, "You couldn't kill me Jane, you're unblooded."**

**The thin redhead huffed and tensed, "I could be, they say there is a first time for everything."**

**Oddny sighed, he let his sword down from Jane's neck, "What I meant to say is; you wouldn't kill me, Jane. And I actually, now that we've fought I don't want to kill you either. You are the first girl I've seen in a long time with your kind of tenacity. Kind of reminds me of home… But your friend Gunther has it out for me, and when your forces return they will have it out for me too. So I need to end this."**

"**If you kill Gunther they will still be after you."**

"**He will be one less to worry about."**

"**What about me? If you let me live I will be obligated to my kingdom to go after you too. And besides how do you plan to leave here without anyone seeing you or trying to attack you? I'm sure it won't be long before people begin to worry what has become of Gunther and me."**

"**That is a problem…" He lifted his injured left arm casually batted her sword down away from his face. Stepping forward he tilted her face up from under her chin, "but maybe with a little luck I could make it out ok."**

**She swatted his hand away, "Excuse me?"**

"**Anyone ever tell you redheads are lucky?" He quickly grabbed for her sword arm twisting it back relieved her of her sword. **

"**What do you think you're doing!?"**

"**I'm taking a hostage." He knelt and grabbed her waist with the intention of hoisting her over his shoulder, but she struggled and squirmed.**

"**No, you dull stone! Listen, you don't need to take me hostage. I'll help you get out of here."**

"**What? Really? Why would you do that?"**

"**Well, for starters because you're going to put me down."**

"**Ha! Way I see it, you're not really in a position to be making demands, girl."**

"**You're going to want to hear my offer. And if your going to hear me out your going to have to start by putting me back down."**

**He set her down. "I'm listening."**

"**You're going to return my sword."**

**He looked at her skeptically but eventually handed it over, "I think you know I could easily overpower you… but I don't like being bossed around so I would recommend you change your tone."**

"**Ok… Well, I would also like to ask you not to kill Gunther."**

"**What's in it for me?"**

"**In return I'll help you escape, of course."**

"**I've come too far to just walk away from all this, it's either I meet you're king or I walk away with your friend's armor and his life; souvenirs for all my trouble."**

"**Ok – then, I will also help you see the king. When he gets back… Until then, I don't know, I guess I'll find a way to hide you. **

"**It seems either way this goes you're my token out of here so, what's your plan then Dragon Rider?"**


End file.
